The First Turnabout
by zecoathediesel
Summary: After months of completing the Night Howler case, two of the world's best animal cops are giving a new case that'll change their jobs and life. Rated T for mild language and mild-blood.
1. Prolog

? (Gasping): Damn it! Why me?!

A girl was lying dead on the floor, as blood started to come out of her head.

?: I can't get caught, not like this! I've got to find someone to pin this on! Someone like him… I'll make it look like HE did it!

August 1st, 2016

Zootopia Apartment, 7:50 AM

Nick's POV

*Honk* *Honk*

Nick (Groan)

*Honk* *Honnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkk*

Nick: Alright, alright! I'm up!

My name's Nick Wilde and yes I'm a fox. Now you're probably wondering, "why is a fox putting on a police uniform?" Well believe it or not, I am a Police Officer. Yeah, I know, I was just as shocked as you people are. I've been joining the force for almost two months now.

?: Morning Nick. Took you long enough.

Nick: Sorry Carrots. I'm in one of those days today.

That's my partner and best friend, Judy Hopps. I mostly call her Carrots or Cottontail for short. We weren't the best of friends when we first met, but she basically blackmail, or hustle, as she calls it. Anyway, she'd hustled me into helping her to solve a case, and I don't know, but there was something about her that just grew on me. Maybe it was the fact that she's a bunny, but she's determent to help out the people in need. I tried everything to make her give up, but she still kept going on. I guess that's why she's important to me. She helped me understand that you can be who you want to be, no matter that others think you're suppose to be. After that, we became partners and it just went from there.

Judy: Seriously Nick, I thought that when you became a cop, you would at least be just a little more reasonable. I mean sometimes you are, and there's other times where you're just lazy.

Nick (Chuckle): I can't help that, Carrots. Work is like school to me. There's time where I'm up early and ready to go, a then there's other times where I just want to stay home and sleep. Come on, even you must feel that way too sometimes.

She just roll her eyes and smiled.

Judy: Well, at first, I was starting to get tired of people treating me like I'm nothing, but I understand that they mean well, and if you hadn't come along, I probably quit to be honest.

Nick: Well, I'm glad you didn't. The world needs a role model and a cop like you. I'm just a fox and an ex-con artist. I don't know that much about the law or police work, and sometimes I fell like I might be the one that's slowing you down.

Judy: OH, don't worry about that. Though I wish the Chief would give us another case. Most of the stuff we've been doing is just routine work.

Nick: Well, that's a good thing, right? I mean if there are less crimes in the world, then we don't have to worry about too much work or animals getting hurt, right?

Judy: I guess your right, but you know as well as I do there's always going to be crimes around the world, no matter what.

The conversation ended as we made it to the ZPD Police Station.

August 1st, 2016

ZPD Police Station, 8:50 AM

Nick: Hello Clawhauser.

Clawhauser: Morning Nick, morning Judy. Doughnut? I even have one with blueberry icing.

Judy: Thanks. Meeting today?

Clawhauser: Yes, as usual.

ZPD, Police Affairs

Me and Carrots made our way to our seats. The door opens revealing our boss, Chief Bogo.

Bogo: Alright, alright. Settle down. Before we get started, I have some news to share. Yesterday at 5:00 we received a call from someone, saying that he saw a young woman lying dead at an apartment. Today, I'm assigning some two officers to look into this matter. Officer McHorn and Officer Wolford, I would like for you two to look into this matter. As for the rest for you, I'm giving you you're daily routine.

He started going down the list of the officers and the towns they had to patrol.

Bogo: Finally, Hopps and Wilde. Actually, I would like for you two to come to my office, I have a special case for you.

Judy and I looked at each other with more of a puzzle and wondering look on our faces.

ZPD

Chief Bogo's Office, 9:40 AM

Bogo: Hello, there. Sorry to keep you waiting.

?: Oh, it's no trouble, really.

Carrots and I enter the home to find something we didn't think we would see. A human! Yeah, A real-life human in Zootopia! A woman, if you want to know. Pretty tall, and a bit slender.

?: Hello. You must be Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. I've heard lots of goods thing about you and your detective skills.

Judy: Uh... thanks.

Bogo: Hopps, Wilde. Meet the famous defense attorney, Ms. Mia Fey. She is the most kindest, and best defense lawyer anyone as ever seen.

Nick: Please to me you, Ms. Fey.

Mia: Oh, please call me Chief.

Judy: Chief?

Bogo: Hopps, Wilde. This case I'm handing you, will be the most important and decision making case of all. As you're aware, crime as been around the world for millenniums, and there's even some people are being of accuse of crimes they didn't commit. Most of them are found guilty, because the prosecutors have the police help with the evidence, while the defense has to wait for the results in the trial. So a new law was put into the system. Now the defense can also have the police help was well as the prosecutions. So each Police station is chosen to help the defense team. Ms. Mia was known for many years and she call me saying she chosen us for her officer.

Judy: I see, but what do you mean by decision making?

Bogo: If you two agreed to take this, then that means you'll be working with Mia for now on and you'll be taking cases from her instead of me for now on. However, even though you will be working with Mia, that doesn't mean you won't be working here anymore. Of course there will be times where we'll be here to help, and you can come to my office for any questions or if you just want to help with other stuff, like filing and all that. It's up to you.

Me and Carrots look at each other then back to the Chief.

Nick: Could you give us a minute to think first?

He nodded and we headed for the door.

Judy: Well...?

Nick: It is a nice offering. I mean, we don't have to come into work all the time now, and we work with each other all the time. Plus this might be your chance for some more cases you've always wanted.

Judy: That's true. But how long will the cases take, and how long will it be till we revived another one? Lawyer is not an easy job. It can be a pretty slow job.

Nick: Well, our police work is not that fast anyway, plus it would be a nice change.

I could tell she was still unsure.

Nick: Well you what, I'll ask Chief Bogo and Mia to give us a trial. If you and I both think this is a job we can do and love, then we can stay. If you or I don't feel conformable though on doing this, then we can just stay here and keep doing what we've been doing.

She thought for a moment.

Judy: Okay.

We went back to the Chief and explain our proposal.

Mia: That seems fair. I can promise you though, you'll love this job. Actually it would be good too, because I have new worker with me today in my office and it's going to be his first trial.

Judy: Alright, that are waiting for.

Bogo: Good luck, and take care now.


	2. Phoenix Wright

August 1st, 2016

Fay and Co. Law Office, 12:00 PM

Mia's POV

Mia: Well here we are. Something the matter?

Nick: Oh no, it's just I was expecting a tall building or something.

Mia: No, I don't work well with too many people, the smaller the office, the better chance to get the work done.

Judy: Excuse me uh... Chief, your office seems to be very far away from both of our apartments.

Mia: Oh that's right I almost forgot. I've arranged an apartment for you two to live in.

I saw their eyes widen after I said that.

Judy: An apartment?

Mia: Yep, I already knew that my office was a little too far from your place so I got an apartment for the two of you, it's very nice I think you'll like it.

Nick: Um thanks, uh Chief.

Mia: No problem, come on let me show you around the place.

Nick: Wow such class you have.

Mia: Thanks, glad you like it.

?: My name is Phoenix Wright and I'm fine!

Judy: Who was that?

Mia: Oh that's the new defense lawyer I'm training, what's he doing in there?

Phoenix: My name is Phoenix Wright and I'm fine!

Nick: Sounds like he's in trouble.

Phoenix: MY NAME IS PHOENIX WRIGHT AND I'M FINE!

Phoenix's POV

I was screaming at the top of my lungs, then out of nowhere I heard someone break through the door.

Nick: Freeze, police!

Phoenix: AH! Please I'm innocent, don't shoot!

Mia: Phoenix, are you okay?

Phoenix: Oh hiya Chief, yeah I'm fine.

Mia: Whew, its okay you can put your guns back.

Judy: Sorry about that. We heard you screaming and we thought someone was attacking you.

Phoenix (Thinking): That wasn't screaming, that was step four!

Phoenix: Uh, who are you guys?

Mia: Phoenix, I like you meet Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, you're defense cops.

Nick: Hey, sorry about your door.

Phoenix: Eh it's fine. Nick, right?

Nick: Yes, what was that screaming all about?

Phoenix: Oh I was getting ready for my case.

Judy: Your case?

Phoenix: I'm sure you've heard about it, but yesterday a woman was murder in her apartment and the guy they arrest happens to be a best friend of mine. So the guys back at law school gave me this training video, they said it would help me out.

Judy: Oh, so that's why you were screaming.

Phoenix: That wasn't screaming, that was step four!

Mia: Heh, heh, I don't think you'll need this, you said the suspect is your friend right?

Phoenix: Well yes but…

Nick: But…

Phoenix: Well, he's kind of an idiot.

Judy (Giggle): That's not a nice thing to say about your friend.

Phoenix: No I mean he's a complete moron, he thinks passing the 8th grade is a credential; he even got the report card framed.

Nick: So what's your point?

Phoenix: Well, what if he really did kill that woman, do I side with justice and let him be found guilty or do I let him go?

Judy: Well what do you think?

Phoenix: What do you mean?

Judy: Okay, think of this. I've known Nick for a while. I know he's not the most honest person around, but if I found he was being accuse of a crime. I would hear his side of the story and believe him, till I find out the real truth.

That actually got me thinking a bit.

Mia: You do believe he's innocent, right?

Phoenix: Well he may not be the brightest tool in the shed, but I don't think he's the type of person to kill someone.

Nick: There you go.

Phoenix: !

Mia: Go off of that, cast all the doubt you have inside and believe in yourself and your friend, it's your job to.

Phoenix: Your right thanks guys.

Judy: So do you have any idea on how she was murdered?

Phoenix: Well from what I've heard she was struck once, by a blunt object, but I still have no idea on what object it was.

Nick: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to the apartment and find this weapon.

Mia: Sorry Nick, but that won't be necessary. The police have already found all the clues they need for the trail tomorrow. Don't worry, you'll get your chance to investigate another case soon, but for now I want to train you guys so you can get ready for when you actually start to investigate a crime scene.

Fey and Co. Law Office 3:00 P.M

Nick's POV

Mia: Okay Nick, were going to go through this one more time. Let's pretend that Judy was murdered, your job is to find any clues that has some connection to her death; then report to Phoenix to what you have found so far about the murder and the case.

I looked around the office and I examine Judy real quick, I knew this was stage, but just the thought of someone murdering her was too much to take. I notice a hole on the back of her neck, and I notice a pen, finally I saw that she had a little bruise on her cheek, like someone punched her.

Nick: Mr. Wright. From what I've found, it seems that whoever murdered Judy did a pretty good punch to her face, judging by the bruise on her cheek, and from the hole and blood from her neck, I can safely say that the murder weapon was a pen. How the murderer was able to do that, my guess is that he or she must have burned the point of the pen first and then jab it real hard into the neck.

Phoenix: Thank you Nick, that would be all.

Mia: Okay Judy you can get up now; great detecting work Nick.

Nick: Eh, what can I say, it all comes down to having a good eye.

Mia: Alright, there's one more thing I need to do before the trial, I would like someone to help me sort the case files and write the paper for the case.

Judy: I can help you with that, Chief.

Mia: Good, while you do that I'll show you to your apartment Nick.

Nick: Thanks Chief.

Mia: We all got a big day ahead of us, so get some good rest for tonight.


	3. Larry Butz

August 3rd, 2016

Nick and Judy's Apartment 8:00 A.M

Judy's POV

Beep, Beep, Beep!

Judy (Thinking): 8:00.

I looked around the room. Mia was right, it is a nice place. A nice kitchen, some nice rooms, it was the right space for Nick and I to live in, speaking of which.

I went into the other room and found Nick sleeping. That fox would sleep though anything.

Judy: Nick, Nick wake up.

Nick: Just five more minutes Mom.

Judy (Giggle): Well okay, but you're going to miss your big day.

Nick: Hmm, big day?

Judy: The trial, dummy.

Nick: Oh, the trial… THE TRIAL!

Judy: Nice to see you get up.

Nick: Oh man, what time is it?

Judy: Calm down, its only 8:05. I'm going to the kitchen and get breakfast started, you go and get ready. Mia will be here to pick us up.

August 3rd, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 9:47 A.M

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix (Thinking): Boy am I nervous!

Mia: Wright!

Phoenix: Oh, h-hiya guys!

Mia: Sorry we were almost late Wright, but a certain someone was taking too long in the showers.

Nick: Look, I said I was sorry!

Judy: Anyway Phoenix, good luck today and don't get too nervous.

Nick: Yeah man, I know how you feel, but if you believe in your friend's innocence, then I'm sure he'll be just fine.

Phoenix: Thanks, I just really hope I can help him in the way he helped me.

Judy: The way he helped you?

Phoenix: Yeah, I didn't mention this, but I became a defense lawyer because of what he did. He's the reason I'm here today.

Mia: Well that's news to me.

Phoenix: I just really want to help him anyway I can. I own him that much.

Nick: Man, you are one cool defense lawyer. I kill for a guy like you to defend me.

Phoenix (Thinking): Um… Thanks?

?: It's over! My life, everything, it's all over!

Judy: Is that your friend screaming over there?

Phoenix: Yeah, that's him.

?: Death! Despair! Ohhhh! I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna die!

Mia: Sounds like he wants to die.

Phoenix: Um, yeah. *sigh*

?: Nick!

Phoenix: Hey. Hey there, Larry.

Butz: Dude, I'm so guilty! Tell them I'm guilty! Give me the death sentence! I ain't afraid to die!

Nick: Whoa dude, what's wrong?

Butz: Aw man, it's all over… I… I'm finished. Finished! I can't live in a world without her! I can't! Who… who took her away from me officers? Who did this?! You got to tell me!

Judy: Um, well… we… we don't know who did it… um… Larry, but I'm sure your best friend Nick well find the true culprit.

Butz: Oh I know, I trust him, I'm sure he can do it.

Phoenix (Thinking): I hope so.

Phoenix: Listen Larry, why don't you go and relax for a bit. I promised I'll get you out of this mess.

Butz: You're right, thanks Nick.

Mia: So that's your best friend?

Phoenix: Yep, that's Larry Butz, my best friend since grade school.

Nick: Boy, I've heard of people being scare for murder, but he was taking it a bit too much.

Phoenix: Well it doesn't surprise me too much. He does have a nack for getting himself into trouble, in fact our school used to have a saying: "When something smells, it's usually the Butz."

I saw Nick laughing at that, which resulted in Judy punching his arm.

Phoenix: Like I said, he may not be the smartest person I know, but he's really a nice guy and I own him one, which is why I took the case so I can clear his name, and that's just what I'm going to do!

Nick: Good luck man, we'll be rooting for you.

Phoenix (Thinking): Okay this is it, I just hope I'm ready.


	4. First Trial

August 3rd, 2016

District Court

Courtroom No. 2, 10:00 A.M

Third Person POV

Nick: Wow, what a court.

Judy: I'll say, almost feels like a museum. Look there's Phoenix.

Nick: And that there must be the prosecutor. And look at the Judge!

Judy: You're right, that bread, the baldness and the rode, I say he's the judge alright.

Judge: The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Larry Butz.

Payne: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The, um, defense is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Ahem. Mr. Wright? This is your first trial, is it not?

Phoenix: Y-Yes, Your Honor. I'm, um, a little nervous.

Judge: Your conduct during this trial will decide the fate of your client. Murder is a serious charge. For your client sake, I hope you can control your nerves.

Phoenix: Thank… thank you, Your Honor.

Judge: … Mr. Wright, given the circumstances… I think we should have a test to ascertain your readiness.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: The test is just to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself in to. Tell me, who are you defending in this court?

Phoenix: I'm defending Larry Butz, Your Honor.

Judge: Correct. Just keep your wits about, and you'll do fine. Now, sense this is a murder case, what's the victim's name?

Phoenix: The victim's name is… uh…

Judy: Oh no Phoenix, don't tell me you forgot.

Phoenix: Uh… the victim's name is Cindy Stone.

Judge: Correct. And how was the victim murdered?

Phoenix: She was struck once, by a blunt object, Your Honor.

Judge: Good, that'll be all, Mr. Wright. Now, let's continue with the trial.

Nick: Whew, he had me worried for a second.

Judge: Now, I have a question for the prosecution, Mr. Payne.

Payne: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: As Mr. Wright just told us, the victim was struck with a blunt object. Would you explain to the court on what that "object" was?

Payne: The murder weapon was this statue of "The Thinker." It was found lying on the floor next to the victim.

Judge: I see. The court accepts it into evidence.

Mia: Wright. Be sure to pay attention to any evidence added turning the trail. That evidence is the only ammunition you have in court.

Nick: Hmm.

Judy: Something wrong, Nick?

Nick: I'm not sure, but that statue is giving me a hard time for some reason.

Judge: Mr. Payne, the prosecution may call its first witness.

Payne: The prosecution calls Mr. Butz to the stand.

Phoenix: Um, Chief, what do I do now?

Mia: Pay attention. You don't want to miss any information that might help your client's case. You'll get your chance to respond to the prosecution later, so be ready! Let's just hope he doesn't say anything… unfortunate.


	5. Butz Testimony

Phoenix's POV

Payne: *ahem* Mr. Butz. Is it not true that the victim had recently dumped you?

Butz: Hey watch it buddy! We were great together! We were Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Mark Anthony!

Phoenix (Thinking): Um, didn't they all die?

Butz: I wasn't dumped! She just wasn't taking my phone calls. Or seeing me… Ever. WHAT'S IT TO YOU, ANYWAY?!

Payne: Mr. Butz, what you just describe is generally what we mean by "dumped." In fact, she had completely abandoned you… and was seeing other men! She had just returned from overseas with one of them the day before the murder!

Butz: What do you mean "one of them"!? Lies! All of it lies! I don't believe a word of it!

Payne: Your Honor, the victim's passport. According to this, she was in Paris until the day before she died.

Judge: Hmm… Indeed, she appears to have returned the day before the murder.

Butz: Dude… no way…

Payne: The victim was a model, but did not have a large income. It appears she had several "Sugar Daddies."

Butz: Daddies? Sugar?

Payne: Yes, older men, who gave her money and gifts. She took their money and use it to support her lifestyle.

Butz: Duuude!

Payne: We can clearly see what kind of woman this Ms. Stone was. Tell me, Mr. Butz, what do you think of her now?

Mia: Wright I don't think you want him to answer that question.

Phoenix (Thinking): Yeah, Larry has a way of running his mouth in all the wrong directions.

Phoenix: My client had no idea the victim was seeing other men! That question is irrelevant to this case!

Payne: *wince*

Butz: Dude! Nick! Whaddya mean, "irrelevant"!? That cheatin' she-dog! I'm gonna die. I'm just gonna drop dead! Yeah, and when I meet her in the afterlife… I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

Judy: Oh dear.

Judge: Let's continue with the trail, shall we?

Payne: I believe the accused's motive is clear to everyone.

Judge: Yes, quite.

Phoenix (Thinking): Oh boy. This is so not looking good.

Payne: Next question! You went to the victim's apartment on the day of the murder, did you not?

Butz: Gulp!

Payne: Well, did you, or did you not?

Butz: Heh? Heh heh. Well, maybe I did, and maybe I didn't!

Phoenix (Thinking): Uh oh. He went. What do I do? I know I'll send him a signal! (TELL THE TRUTH!)

Butz: Er… Yeah! Yeah! I was there! I went!

Nick: Huh?

Judge: Order! Well, Mr. Butz?

Butz: Dude, chill! She wasn't home, man… So, like, didn't see her.

Payne: Objection! Your Honor, the defendant is lying.

Judge: Lying?

Payne: The prosecution would like to call a witness who can prove Mr. Butz is lying.

Judge: Well, that simplifies the matter. Who is your witness?

Payne: The man who found the victim's body. Just before making the gruesome discovery… He saw the defendant fleeing the scene of the crime!

Judy: Oh no!

Judge: Order! Order in the court! Mr. Payne, the prosecution my call its witness.

Payne: Yes, Your Honor.

Phoenix (Thinking): This is bad…

Payne: On the day of the murder, my witness was selling newspapers at the victim's building. Please bring Mr. Frank Sahwit to the stand!


	6. Witness's Account

Payne: Mr. Sahwit, you sell newspaper subscriptions, is this correct?

Sahwit: Oh, oh yes! Newspapers, yes!

Judge: Mr. Sahwit, you may proceed with your testimony. Please tell the court what you saw on the day of the murder.

Sahwit: Yes, Your Honor, let's see, I was going door-to-door selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment. I thought he was in a hurry because he left the door half-open behind him. Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment. Then I saw her lying there… A woman… not moving… dead! I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside. I thought to call the police immediately! However, the phone in the apartment wasn't working. I went to a nearby park and found a public phone. I remember the time exactly: It was 1:00 PM. The man who ran was, without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there.

Judge: Hmm…

Phoenix (Thinking): Larry! Why didn't you tell the truth? I can't defend you against a testimony like that!

Judge: Incidentally, why wasn't the phone in the victim's apartment working?

Payne: Your Honor, at the time of the murder, there was a blackout in the building.

Judge: Aren't phones supposed to work during a blackout?

Payne: Yes, Your Honor; however some cordless phones do not function normally. The phone Mr. Sahwit used was one of those. Your Honor, I have a record of the blackout, for your perusal.

Judge: Now Mr. Wright…

Phoenix: Yes! Er… yes, Your Honor?

Judge: You may begin your cross-examination.

Phoenix: C-cross-examination, Your Honor?

Mia: Alright, Wright, this is it. The real deal!

Phoenix: Uh… what exactly am I supposed to do?

Mia: Why, you expose the lies in the testimony the witness just gave!

Phoenix: Lies! What?! He was lying!?

Mia: Your client is innocent, right? Then that witness must have lied in his testimony! Or is your client really… guilty?

Phoenix: How do I prove he's not?

Mia: You hold the key! It's in the evidence! Compare the witness's testimony to the evidence at hand. There's bound to be a contradiction in there! First, asked him some questions to the testimony he gave and find the contradiction between his testimony and evidence you have. Then, once you've found the contradicting evidence… present and rub in the witness's face!

Phoenix: Umm… Okay.

Mia: Remember to ask first, before you present your evidence.

Phoenix: Your Honor, the defense has a few questions for Mr. Sahwit. First, you said you saw the defend leaving the scene, correct?

Sahwit: Yes, he ran out so quickly, looking a little frighten.

Phoenix: Okay, and you found the body at 1:00 PM. Are you sure?

Sahwit: Yes, it was 1:00 PM for certain.

Phoenix: Now that part I find it hard to believe. This court record said that the body was found after 4PM. There was nobody to… er… no "body" to find at 1:00 PM. How do you explain this three hour gap?

Sahwit: ! Oh, that! Oh, er…

Payne: Objection! This is trivial! The witness merely forgot the time!

Judge: After his testimony, I find that hard to believe. Mr. Sahwit… Why were so certain that you found the body at 1:00 PM?

Sahwit: I… er… well, I… Gee, that's a really good question!

Nick: Alright, this guy is good!

Judy: Let's see him talk his way out of this one!

Sahwit: Wait! I remember now!

Judge: Would you care to give your testimony again?


	7. Time of Discovery

Sahwit: You see, when I found the body, I heard the time. There was a voice saying the time… It was probably coming from the television. Oh, but it was three hours off wasn't it? I guess the victim must have been watching a video of a taped program! That's why I thought it was 1:00 PM. Terrible sorry for the misunderstanding…

Judge: Hmm… I see. You heard a voice saying the time on a taped program. Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness.

Mia: Wright! You know what do to!

Phoenix: I got this one. Mr. Sahwit, let me see if I got this right. You claim that you knew the time because you heard it from a television?

Sahwit: Yes, again I apologies for the misunderstanding.

Phoenix: But that doesn't make any sense! The prosecution has stated that there was a black out at the time of the discovery and this record proves it! You couldn't have heard a television, or a video!

Sahwit: Gah! I… well… urk!

Judge: The defense has a point. Do you have an explanation for this, Mr. Sahwit?

Sahwit: No, I… I find it quite puzzling myself! Quite! … Aah! W-wait! I remember now!

Judge: Mr. Sahwit? The court would prefer to hear an accurate testimony from the very beginning. These constant corrections are harming your credibility. That, and you seem rather… distraught.

Sahwit: M-my apologies, Your Honor! It… er, it must have been the shock of finding the body!

Judge: Very well, Mr. Sahwit. Let's her your testimony once more please.


	8. Hearing the Time

Sahwit: Actually, I didn't "hear" the time… I "saw" it! There was a table clock in the apartment, wasn't there? Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to hit the victim! That must have been what I saw.

Judge: You saw a clock? I guess that would explain it. The defense may cross-examine the witness.

Phoenix: Gladly. Mr. Sahwit, the murder weapon wasn't a clock. It was this statue! Now how is this supposed to be a clock?

Sahwit: Whaa!? Y-you with your "objections," and your "evidence"… Just you do you think you are!?

Phoenix: Just answer the question, Mr. Sahwit!

Sahwit: Hey, I… I saw it there, okay! That's a clock!

Nick: Yeah right, good luck getting your way out of this one!

Payne: Your Honor, if I may…

Judge: Yes, Mr. Payne?

Payne: As the witness stated, this statue is indeed a clock. The neck is a switch. You just tilt it, and says the time out loud. As it doesn't look like a clock, I submitted it as a statue. My apologies.

Judge: I see. So the murder weapon was a table clock after all. Well, Mr. Wright? It appears that the witness's testimony was correct. This is a clock. Do you have any problems with his testimony now?

Phoenix: Your Honor, there's still a gaping hole in the witness's testimony! The only way he could have known the weapon was a clock is to hold it in his hand. Yet the witness testified that he never entered the apartment! Clearly, a contraction!

Judge: Hmm… indeed!

Phoenix: Witness! I know for a fact that you were in the victim's apartment!

Sahwit: Oh yeah? Prove it! Prove I went in there!

Phoenix: I'll do better than that! I can prove you were the one who killed her! You struck her with the clock, and the shock of the blow trigged the clock's voice! That was the sound you heard!

Judy: Good going Wright!

Judge: Order in the court! Intriguing. Please continue, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. Mr. Sahwit. The sound must have left quite an impression on you. Understandable, since the murder weapon spoke just as you hit the victim! That voice was burned into your mind. That's why you were so certain about the time!

Payne: Objection! W-w-what's the meaning of this? This is all baseless conjecture!

Phoenix: Baseless? Just look at the witness's face!

Sahwit: Ngh… grrrah!

Judge: Would the witness care to elaborate? Did you strike the victim with the clock?

Sahwit: I… I…! That day… I… I never! Look… I… the clock… I hear, no! I mean, I saw… Saw… nggg!

The next I knew he threw is toupee at me. I don't why, but I thought I hear Nick snickering, once he saw what Sahwit did.

Sahwit: Shutupshutupshutup! I hate you! I-it was him, I tell you! H-he killed her and he should burn! Burn! Give him death!

Judge: Order! Order in the court I say!

Payne: Your Honor, I moment please. There isn't a shred of evidence to support the defensive's claims.

Judge: Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: You claim that the sound Mr. Sahwit was the clock. Do you have evidence to support your claim?

Phoenix (Thinking): The whole case is riding on this one, I better think it threw.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor! I believe the sound Mr. Sahwit heard came from this clock, in fact why don't we sound the clock right here in this court? Your Honor, may I have the clock please? I ask the court to listen very carefully.

*beep* [I think its… 8:25]

Judge: That certainly is a strange way to announce the time.

Phoenix: Well, he is "The Thinker," after all.

Judge: So we've heard the clock. What are your conclusions, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Can anyone in the court tell me what time it is now?

Nick: It's 11:25!

Payne: Ack!

Phoenix: As you can see, this clock is exactly three hours slow! Precisely the discrepancy between what Mr. Sahwit heard and the actual time of death! So, Mr. Sahwit… Try and talk your way out of this one!

Sahwit: … …Hah! Hah hah! You forgot one thing!

Phoenix (Thinking): Uh oh… What's he talking about?

Sahwit: While it may seem like that clock IS three hours slow… It proves nothing! How do you know it was running three hours slow on the day of the murder!? If you can't prove that, you don't have a case!

Phoenix (Thinking): He's right! How am I going to prove that!? Dammit! I was so close!

Judge: Mr. Wright? It seems you lack the critical evidence to support your claim.

Phoenix: …! Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: This means I cannot let you indict the witness. Unfortunately… This ends the cross-examination of Mr. Frank Sahwit.

Sahwit: I come all the way down here to testify, and look what happens! They treat me like a criminal! A criminal! You lawyers are all slime!

Phoenix (Thinking): Grr! I almost had him! Sorry, Larry… I failed you. There's nothing I can do about it now…

Mia: Not so fast, Mr. Sahwit!

Phoenix: Mia! I mean… Chief!

Mia: Listen up, Wright! Don't throw this one away, not like this! Think!

Phoenix: But, Chief, it's over. I can't prove the clock was slow the day of the murder! Nobody can prove that!

Mia: Um… well, yes. But that doesn't mean you can't still win! Try thinking out of the box! Don't waste time doubting the facts. Assume the clock was three hours slow and think thought it! Ask yourself, "Why was the clock three hours slow"? Figure out the reason, and you'll have your proof! Right, Wright? Can you think of a reason as to why the clock would be three hours slow?

Phoenix (Thinking): Running three hours slow…!

Phoenix: Wait, I think I can prove it!

Mia: You must have evidence somewhere that can prove it, Wright! Find it and let them have it!

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright? You say the clock was already running slow on the day of the murder. Have you found evidence to support this claim?

Phoenix: Of course. There is a piece of evidence in the Court Record that can prove my claim beyond a doubt!

Sahwit: Hah! Though words! Let's see you pull this one off!

Judge: Let's see this evidence that proves why the clock was running slow!

Phoenix: The victim had just returned home from aboard the day before the murder. As we all know, the time differences between here and Paris is nine hours! When it's 4:00 PM here, it's 1:00 AM the next day there. The clock wasn't three hours slow, it was nine hour fast! The victim hadn't reset her clock since returning home! That's why the time you heard when you struck her dead in her apartment was wrong! Proof enough for you Mr. Sahwit? Or should I say… Mr. Did It!

The next I knew he was frothing in the mouth and just fell.

Nick and Judy: Whoa!

Judge: O-order! Order I say!


	9. Verdict

Judge: Well… This case has certainly turned out differently than we all expected. Mr. Payne, your client?

Payne: He… er… he was arrested and has been taken away, Your Honor.

Judge: Very well. Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

Judge: I have to say, I'm impress. I don't think I've ever seen someone complete a defense so quickly, and find the true culprit at the same time!

Phoenix: Thank you, Your Honor.

Judge: At this point, this is only formality, but… This court finds the defendant… Mr. Larry Butz. Not Guilty.

The crowd was clapping and cheering with excitement.

Judge: And with that, the court is adjourned.

It turns out that Frank Sahwit was a common burglar! He posed as a newspaper sales-man to check and see when people were out of the house! That day… When Larry went to her apartment, the victim wasn't home. After he left, Mr. Sahwit let himself in, to do is dirty work! While he was searching her place, the victim returned home! Flustered, Mr. Sahwit grabbed the nearest blunt object he could find.


	10. Aftermath

August 3rd, 2016

District Court

Defendant Lobby No. 2, 2:32 PM

Phoenix's POV

Phoenix (Thinking): Whew! I still can't believe we won!

I saw Judy giving me a hug and Nick patting my back.

Nick: Wright, you were absolutely amazing in there. It's like you were a different person!

Mia: Yes, congratulations Wright! Great job in there!

Phoenix: Th-thanks guys, but you really should be thanking the Chief; she was the one that save Larry.

Mia: Oh no, I couldn't. It was you who fought your own battles in there Wright!

Judy: That's right. You make the police force look like rookies compare to you!

Phoenix (Thinking): I've never seen these guys look so happy before! If there this glad, image how Larry must feel!

Butz: My life is over!

Phoenix: Larry! You're supposed to be happy! What's wrong now!?

Butz: Aw Nick, Don't worry 'bout me! I'll be dead and gone soon!

Phoenix: Good… Wait I mean bad! Bad, bad, bad, bad!

Judy: Mr. Butz, Wright got you innocent. The case is closed.

Butz: But… M-my Cindy-windy is gone, man! Gone forever!

Nick: Larry she was a- oof! Never mind.

Mia: Congratulations Harry!

Butz: H-harry… ?

Mia: Yes you! I can practically see the headlines now: "Harry Butz, Innocent!"

Butz: Heh… um… Thanks! I really own you guys one! I won't forget this ever! Let's celebrate! Dinner? Movie? My treat!

Judy: Oh no, we couldn't, but thanks for the offer.

Butz: Well here, at least take this as a present!

Mia: A present for me? Wait, wasn't this the evidence that…

Butz: Actually, I made this clock for her! I made one for her and for me!

Nick: Really, you made this? Wow I would have never had guessed.

Butz: Yeah, I can't believe I was so into the chick and she was just playing me for a fool.

Nick: *sigh* Well, what I can say? I'm sorry that happened to you, but you'll find someone else that'll care about you.

Mia: Are you guys so sure?

Butz: Ex-squeeze me?

Mia: I think she thought quite a lot about Harry, in her own way.

Butz: Nah, you don't gotta sympathize with me, 'sokay.

Mia: Oh, I'm not just sympathizing, really. Isn't that right, Wright? Don't you have something to show your friend?

Judy: ! Yeah, something to prove how she felt about him?

Phoenix: H-huh? Oh, yeah, right! *whisper's to Nick* What the heck are these two talking about?

Nick: Hmm… Oh. Here Larry, prove positive that you weren't just some chump to her!

Butz: Huh… Where'd you get that clock?

Phoenix: This is the clock you made for her, Larry! She took it with her when she was traveling.

Butz: Hmm, she probably just needed a clock, that's all.

Nick: You think so; it's a pretty heavy clock to take traveling.

Butz: …

Phoenix: Well make of it what you will.

Butz: … Hey, Nick. I'm glad I asked you to be my lawyer. Really I am thanks. And I hope you and Judy do well on your investigation Mr. Wilde.

Nick: Thank you Larry. Just relax for a bit and I hope you find something to that makes you happy.

Mia: Judy, Nick, Wright? I hope you guys see the importance of evidence now. Also, hopefully you realize things change depending on how we view things, people too. We never know if our clients are guilty or innocent. All we can do is believe in them. And in order to believe in them, you have to believe in yourself. Judy, Nick, Wright… listen. Learn. Grow strong. Never let go of what you believe in. Never.

Nick's POV

I just started at her, I don't know how long, but the way she spoke really hit me, I knew what it was like back then.

Mia: Well, I think our work here is done! Shall we be off?

Phoenix: Yeah, I guess so?

Nick: Say, why don't we celebrate this success at our new apartment. I'll treat you guys for some pizza.

Mia: That sounds nice. Well let's go.

Nick: Hey Phoenix.

Phoenix: Hmm?

Nick: You said that you became a defense attorney because of Larry right?

Phoenix: Yeah… part at least.

Nick: You'll have to tell me about it sometime, I'm very interested to hear it.

Phoenix: Sure, I'll tell you some day.

So the case came to a close. Larry came and gave Phoenix a pat on the back and shook me and Judy's hand. Thought I don't think he's going to pay Phoenix back anytime soon. Everything was going real good, that's when everything changed around us so fast, that it felt like it was yesterday.


End file.
